Please Stay
by As the Robin Flies
Summary: Is Charlie just a replacement for Oliver Wood, or are he and Alicia here to stay? Well, maybe start would be a better word. Charlie/Alicia with some Oliver/Alicia mentioned. Hope you enjoy!


Happy New Year! Well, in a couple of hours at least... Anyway, my New Years present to you is...a fanfic! *gasp* What a surprise! Okay, now that I'm done with my strangeness (for now) here is my amazingly spectacular (okay, maybe not that good) Charlie and Alicia one-shot. I read a really good fic about the two of them, so then I thought that they were just a perfect couple, but I put my own story of them out there for you all to see. *evil grin*

I thought about including this in my other story, Harry Potter and the New Beginnings, but I thought that the pairing wouldn't really be included very much later in the story line, so I branched off into this little one-shot. They'll be mentioned of course, just not things from either of their points of view. If you want to see the scene previous to this one, than see the above mentioned story chapter two...I think. Anyway, read, review, enjoy, and I apologize about the really long author's note.

~Robin

* * *

They apparated into Diagon Alley with a small pop, Alicia clinging to Charlie's shirt like he was her only remaining lifeline. He held her carefully against his chest and then looked around, realizing that he had no idea where her flat actually was.

He was forced to break the silence. "Um, Leesh," he muttered. "I have no idea where I'm going."

She sniffled once more before trying to straiten up. "Right," she almost chuckled. "Sorry, it's down that way, two doors past Fred and George's, third floor, on the left," she said, voice a little hoarse, pointing farther down the street.

He nodded and they walked down the almost deserted cobblestone road. It was strange. Usually the street would still be full of people coming back from the Leaky Cauldron or other pubs, or couples out on dates. England hadn't quite gone back to normal after the war yet. He sighed at the emptiness of the shop windows, and the absence of lights in the flats above them. It was so different from when he would come as a child; full of the hustle and bustle of shoppers, and snogging couples, and children running all over, ignoring their parents shouts.

Alicia pulled weakly at his arm, bringing him out of his revelry. They had reached her building. It was several stories high, and probably had around twelve flats for rent in it. He followed her inside, up two flights of stairs, and to the door on the left. She fumbled for her wand in the handbag that she still clutched and then tapped the door with it. The lock gave a click before the door swung open into a sparsely furnished sitting room. The only furnishings were a couch, coffee table, and a book-shelf, which was mostly empty. There was a small kitchen connected to the room as well as a door that led to what Charlie assumed was the bedroom.

Suddenly, Alicia broke down again. Her wand and bag fell to the floor as she completely gave in to her emotions. She was sobbing full out, snot and tears running down her face. Charlie didn't know what to do, so he just brought her over to the couch and sat her down. He picked her wand and bag up before going back to her and sitting down too, holding her against his side.

"He b-broke up with me," she sobbed. He nodded sympathetically and started rubbing circles on her upper back, trying to comfort her. He was no good with emotional women, although Ron was much worse.

"He was an idiot," he said shortly.

"I th-thought he l-loved me," she gasped.

"He didn't deserve you. Nobody should. Hell, I don't think I do," Charlie murmured to her, trying to be gentle.

"I-I don't d-des-deserve you," she moaned. "I'm still mooning over st-stupid Oliver Wood," she spat the name. Charlie's fists clenched. _Wood. He knew that name. He had been on the Quidditch team! Charlie had been his captain for two years, and here was the idiot's ex-girlfriend, crying into his shoulder!_

Charlie was boiling with anger, he was almost shaking with his fury, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"I understand," he said, trying to calm her down. "How long were you with him?"

"Th-three years," she moaned. "Ever since my s-seventh year." She was just starting to calm down, reaching the end of her tears. After a few minutes longer, she gulped a few times before the sobs stopped completely and she looked into his eyes. They were still shining with fresh tears. He leaned forward and rested his head against her forehead. She almost smiled at him. He leaned in the rest of the way and touched his lips to hers very gently and quickly before pulling back just a little ways.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

"A little," she said, smiling shyly.

He kissed her again, for maybe just five seconds, before pulling back once again, trying to restrain himself. She kept making him want to lose all control of himself.

"Now?" he whispered.

"A little more," she replied, almost teasing him now.

He leaned forwards one more time, his lips connecting with hers almost roughly. Their mouths moved in sync, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Her tongue touched his lower lip, begging for an entrance that he eagerly allowed. Their tongues wound together as her sweet taste filled his mouth. He managed to take control of himself again, pulling away once more. "Now?"

"Almost perfect," Alicia was definitely herself again.

This time she leaned in and took him by storm. Their mouths were attached like they were glued and her hands wound up into his hair. He pushed her back against the coach, lying over her as his hands found their places on either side of her waist. He released her mouth and placed kisses up her collar bone before she moaned, pulling his mouth back to hers. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt, gripping it before yanking it off over his head.

She moved her hands to his heavily muscled chest before planting hot kisses down his face and to the nape of his neck. Her tongue flicked out, touching his skin, and he moaned. He felt the hem of her shirt, now up below her breasts, and she pulled it off the rest of the way.

Their mouths met once more, separating only for air. That is, until Charlie felt her hand on his zipper. He froze. _He couldn't do this. He wasn't that type of guy. He didn't sleep with a girl the first day he met her, and Alicia was on the rebound. He was disgusted with himself. _He pulled back, grabbing her hand. "No," he said. He was firm, but not cruel. There was a softness in his eyes. "You don't really want this-not yet. This is just spite for what Wood did to you."

She looked almost hurt, but then sighed and gave up, all tension leaving her body. "You're right. I mean-I do like you. A lot-but this isn't me. I don't do this kind of thing. We don't even know each other very well. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for using you like this."

Charlie softened the rest of the way, his heart melting at the pain in her voice. He may look big and tough on the outside, but he was really a huge softy like his dad. "I like you a lot too. But, for now, maybe I should go. I'm supposed to be staying at my brother's..." he trailed off, seeing the panic entering her eyes once more at being forced into loneliness.

"No-Please! Just stay the night," she begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, slightly worried.

She bit her lip in the most adorable way. He wanted to kiss her again, but stopped himself. She spoke, "How's this? You stay the night-to keep me company of course-and then, since you're leaving for Romania soon, we can write each other for a while. We'll get to know each other, and then, at Christmas, you can come back, and-and-we'll see how it goes from there," she finished lamely. She looked so hopeful, Charlie just couldn't deny her. There was only one little problem.

"I guess so, but, how about we go out tomorrow night-a real date," he suggested. This way he could actually talk to her first. Have some actual memories of her. Her eyes lit up.

"Does that mean you're agreeing?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said before grinning, "but all clothes go back on, and stay on," he said, remembering that neither of them had a shirt on, his eyes flicking to her bra.

She blushed, "Err... I guess I was a little forward there, wasn't I?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Just a little bit," and then realized a bigger problem. "Um, where do I sleep?"

"A man and a woman can share a bed without having sex," she said while rolling her eyes, sense of humor never faltering.

"Right," Charlie quickly agreed.

They both pulled their shirts back on before he followed her into the bedroom. Alicia climbed in with no hesitation and Charlie followed her, pulling her towards him under the comforter. She seemed surprised at the closeness, but didn't protest. Instead, she snuggled even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head as she sighed contentedly.

Alicia fell asleep within minutes, and her warmth against him was all he needed to follow suit. His sleep was dreamless and deep, easily his best night of sleep since the Battle of Hogwarts, and maybe, just maybe, his best night of sleep ever.

* * *

Well? Do you like them as a couple? Should I write any more about them? Was this one-shot any good at all? Review and let me know.


End file.
